


The Hunger Within

by Goat_Guy, ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s not that kind of fic, I’m so sorry, Mild Gore, Sylnan Goes Feral Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: An alternative take on what happened when Sylnan and Br’aad were left alone in ‘To Kill A Kenku’Now being made into a longer...thing!Probably Spoiler WarningSlight Gore WarningFormerly Brothers Eat Brothers(I did not come up with the previous name Velri on the discord did, I am sorry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. The First Bite Is Always The Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of an AU seen in one of the discord servers. 
> 
> Again. I am sorry.

That day had been a long one, and all Sylnan wanted to do was rest. To just, forget what had happened, and what he had done. The taste of Iron Buckets blood was still fresh in his mouth, and the lingering tang made him reluctantly crave more of the flesh that he had hastily bitten from the Kenku on the roof. 

When Taxi had insisted they go back to the library to get that _stupid_ book, Sylnan had been insistent on staying behind.

Better to be safe than sorry, after all. 

Br’aad has been pretty quick to take on the responsibility of staying behind as well, mostly to keep an eye on his brother. But Sylnan could tell that Br’aad had been growing increasingly wary of him since he took that first bite. And honestly? Sylnan wasn’t sure he could blame him. 

As Sylnan laid on the floor of the planning room, his stomach rumbled again, sending pain through his being as the voice in his head _begged_ him to feed. It didn’t seem to care who it was, so long as it was flesh. The voice began to grow in volume and intensity, soon being the only thing that Sylnan could hear. It sent waves of pain from his skull down his spine. 

No matter how much Sylnan tried to ignore the voice, to tell himself that he didn’t need to do it, the voice was stronger than Sylnan could resist this time - and he slowly sat up. 

Br’aad glanced at his brother from his position; leaned against one of the legs of the large table in the centre of the room. 

“Sylnan? You feeling any better?” Br’aad already knew the answer to that question, he wasn’t blind and he could easily see the feral gleam in Sylnan’s eyes as they locked onto him. 

With a small growl, Sylnan launched himself from his seated position towards Br’aad, and tackled him roughly. He positioned himself on top of his younger brother's chest as he grinned down at the younger man trapped beneath him. 

Br’aad stared up with wide, tearful eyes at Sylnan - the man who had spent most of his life protecting his only family left - as his face warped to become feral, a horrifying grin stretched his face as his breathing became heavy. No matter how much Br’aad struggled against him, Sylnan was undoubtedly stronger than him. He didn’t stand a chance. 

Sylnan screamed as he was shoved into the back of his own mind. Whatever that voice was that had been telling him to do all of those awful things, it had just taken control. 

And all Sylnan could do was watch as the hand - _his_ hand - pressed against the left side of Br’aad’s face to keep him still, and went in for a bite. 

Br’aad screamed out in pain at the feeling of his brothers teeth digging into his cheek as he began to struggle harder. He heard the flesh tear away from his face before he felt the pain strengthen, and then saw Sylnan’s face mere _inches_ from his own. Fresh blood dripped from his chin and onto Br’aad’s face as he swallowed the chunk of flesh from his brothers face. Sylnan has begun to sob from where he was watching himself bite Br’aad. It was sickening, and the voice wouldn’t shut up about how sweet the flesh of his brother was-

Through something short of a _miracle,_ Br’aad managed to push Sylnan off of his fast rising chest. He practically slapped himself in the face as he brought his hand up to try and lessen the sheer volume of blood flowing from the right side of his face. The younger of the two barely made it to his feet as the room around him twisted and warped, making it nearly impossible for him to hobble towards the stairs, but he managed. Barely. 

After nearly falling down the stairs in his rush to get away from his brother, Br’aad came to a stop beside one of the beds on the ground floor. His legs decided then, that they would not cooperate any further, and he collapsed against the frame of it. Breathing hurt, his face hurt, his _heart_ hurt. Even though Br’aad knew, deep down, that the thing upstairs that had taken a chunk out of his face was not his brother, it didn’t stop the rising sense of betrayal he felt. 

When his vision began to blur, and darken around the edges, he knew this would be it. This was how he was going to die. Br’aad wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. He had never really wanted to die in The Wharf, but he supposed it was fitting. Upon his birth, he had brought pain to his loved ones in The Wharf, and his death was likely to bring relief to many. 

Br’aad wasn’t sure if he was hearing things or not, but the footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs filled him with a dread he had never wanted to feel towards his brother. But then, several more sets of footsteps set another alarm off in his mind. It took a second for his sluggish mind to realise that it was likely the rest of the party. Br’aad was happy for a split second, before he remembered that he was bleeding out, and that his ‘brother’ was approaching. 

Opening his tired eyes one last time, Br’aad locked onto Taxis green eyes - as he ran towards the house - through the doorless doorway and gave him a tired smile. Maybe Taxi would be glad that he was gone, that he would no longer have to endure being called ‘Saxi’.

And as Br’aad felt himself growing cold, he glanced over to Sylnan’s unmistakableboots, and almost whispered, “Stay away from my friends, you...you monster.”

Taxi wasn’t sure how the Vengolor Brothers would manage to screw up sitting in a house and doing nothing, but when he heard Br’aad’s scream - unmistakably his - he knew, something _awful_ had happened. Taxi had almost broken down on the spot when he saw Br’aad through the doorway, bloody and pale. He had smiled at him, spoken to someone else that was seemingly in the room, and then his eyes slid shut; hiding his usually bright and vibrant green eyes that had faded to a dull, clouded colour. 

The Tabaxi had grabbed Velrissa, dragging her as fast as he could into the house and straight past a shell-shocked Sylnan. The Tiefling seemed to get the message, because she crouched down in front of the limp body that was propped up against the bed frame. She did a few basic checks to see how bad a state Br’aad was in, and she sadly shook her head when they all came to the same conclusion. The young half-elf before them was dead, having very clearly bled out from the nasty bite that had been taken right out of his cheek. 

When Velrissa finally gathered her senses, she finally spoke the words that solidified the fear all of the party had, that none of them wanted to believe. 

“He...He’s Dead. There’s nothing I can do to bring him back, his soul has already left his body.”

A sob sounded out from the back of the group, and everyone turned to see Sylnan, his face coated in fairly fresh blood and his hands shaking as he held them up to stare at them. A disgust filled his eyes as he began muttering to himself, “What have I done? Why you, Br’aad? Why wasn’t I strong enough to stop it?”

It wouldn’t have taken a genius to work out what had happened, and Taxi caught on faster than usual. He approached, roughly grabbing the stunned man's shoulders and shook the half-elf. Hard. 

“What, _exactly_ , do you mean by that _Sylnan?_ Just what did you do?”

Sylnan’s teary eyes wandered slowly up to meet Taxis stern gaze. 

“I...He called me a monster. And I can’t...I can’t even deny it.” Sylnan muttered, an almost invisible dam breaking as tears started to roll down his face, mixing with Br’aad’s blood that still coated the area around his mouth. 

“He says he’s sorry about that.” Velrissa piped up, still kneeling by Br’aad’s unmoving body. 

“I...He...What?” Sylnan was still ridden with guilt every time he looked at his brother; having bitten his unmarked cheek. Every time he caught sight of the paler than usual face, only two things caught his eye. The large, lethal amount of blood that coated the right side of the face, and the strikingly purple tattoo that stood out against the left side of his face. It stood as a constant reminder that Sylnan could have been a better brother. It was too late to fix his mistakes now though, past _or_ present. 

Velrissa sighed, “Have you forgotten already? I can see and talk to the dead. Your brother’s soul is still here, he wants you to know that he knew something like this might happen, and he figured that he would be the least missed should it happen.”

Sylnan sobbed slightly harder, mentally berating his brother for thinking such a stupid thing. He couldn’t quite find his voice to be able to say how moronic his brother was out loud though. 

“He says you shouldn’t cry over him, Sylnan. Both because he isn’t worth the grief, and because crying never suited you.” Velrissa relayed the message from the ethereal Br’aad sat on the bed his body was leaning against. He sighed. 

“I know he won’t see it this way, but it’s for the best. At least I’m finally away from that Eldritch dick.” Br’aad said, more to himself than Velrissa, but she still cocked an eyebrow. Then, Br’aad heard the familiar rhythmic ticking in the back of his mind, and an evil laugh rang out around him before it all went black. 


	2. I’ve Always Wondered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written By Goat_Guy

All he knew is that ne needed to run. Run, run, run, just keep running as far as he fucking could. Just get out of that place, away from the terrified stares. He barley even paid attention to the still fresh blood dripping down his chin, the metalic taste that took over his entire mouth and the thick feeling in his throat.

Sylnan grabbed the corner of a biulding, already deep into the Wharf's alleys, and bent at the waist, vomiting up his own brother's blood. He felt so unbelievably sick. Not just in his stomach but his head was screaming. The purple hue of his arm pulsed with a soft light as he felt the ever returning headache and need to eat.

"Oh my gods shut the hell up!" he collapsed, grabbing his head as his eyes burned with tears.

He could feel the cold hands grabbing at his brain, the need to eat. That god damn need to eat. He was so sick of it already. Why him of all people?

He could feel drool pool in his mouth and flow down his left cheek. Sylnan struggled up, hauling himself by a trash bin, getting hissed at by a feral cat. The second his eyes laid upon the feline, the thoughts came rushing back.

"I've always wondered what cat tastes like...Don't you?"

Sylnan felt empty. He didn't want to eat even if the thing inside him told him to. To just grab that feral animal. Afterall, it probably didn't have an owner if it was this deep into the Wharf'a alley ways.

Sylnan black out for a minute or so, he assumes. Being that when he came back, he was on his knees, the body of the cat under him, torn open, mangled and matted fur clotting with blood. Sylnan swollowed, the tangy metal taste sliding down his throat.

What he wishes though, is that he didn't become aware of the different taste it had compared to Br'aad's. The thickness was only slightly off, but the metal taste was somehow different. Whipping off his chin, Sylnan got back up and began walking further into the alley.

"Don't you see Sylnan, the taste, the texture, even the color was so different from your brother's!" the creepy, cold voice came back into his mind, as his left arm pulsed with more purple light. He can't recall when, but he must have removed the bandages at some point, since his arm was fully out. The purple skin, deeper purple and sickly looking veins.

It made him sick to look at but, this was something he had to accept at this point.

"So, Sylnan Vengolor. I have one more thing to ask you; have you ever wondered how good power feels?"


	3. A little late night snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw for description of blood and gore :]

The Great King's Wharf was always a cold place at night. The mix of sea weather and almost the atmosphere itself could cause a fog to always fall over the city late at night. It was common knowledge that anyone on the streets past sunset was risking their life. Bandits, cults, thieves guilds, the list goes on. One of the newest life threatening forces added to the list was an unidentified figure of a man who few reported but, has shown to be a bad sign. A humanoid figure wearing a dark, ragged cloak with glowing purple skin and sharp teeth. Guards have identified that who, or whatever this is, leaves behind mangled and devoured corpses. Most people are barely identifiable from how bad they've been mangled.

Sylnan cracked open his eyes at the sound of foot fall pass by the deep alley he stood in. From what he could see, it appeared to be two elves, both male. Not very muscular but definitely lean, he could tell. 

Both men had yet to notice him, but they were ever so slowly making their way towards him. They stopped at the end of the alley, about 4ft from Sylnan. He could see the small glint of gold, as they handed each other gold pieces, presumably counterfeit gold. 

Sylnan slowly and quietly walked out from where he was hiding. The two men turned to look at the figure, slowly pulling out daggers, reading to fight Sylnan if needed. Said half elf smirked and flipped down his hood, lunging forward at the first man. 

The elvan man screamed as he felt teeth piercing his throat and then it turned to a sickening gurgle sound as Sylnan tore up, taking the man's throat with him. The man's friend looked on in horror, unable to move for a second until he meets Sylnan's eyes and turns tail to run yet tripped as Sylnan threw his cloak at the man's feet and pouncing on him too. 

One sharp, purple clawed hand grabbed onto the man's scalp, tugging his head up from the ground. 

"What in the great gods are you? What monster kills a man like that?"

"Correction; I may not be human, but that doesn't make a man a monster."

Sylnan took a swing, ripping the backing of the man's shirt and the flesh on his back becomes red with thick blood and he lets out a scream before Sylnan rakes his claws across the mans face and covering his mouth.

"Don't make too much sound please. I have a freedom to keep, and you have a hunger to fulfill. Now, I was always told to not play with food but when they run and fight back like this I just can't help but chase.' as he spoke, he continually used his clawed hand to stab into his back around where the stomach area would be. 'Now you obviously don't have too long left because either I'll hit a vital organ because I'm not paying much attention here to where I stab or, you'll eventually run out of blood and pass out. I hope it's the latter cause I haven't had someone listen to me for a while here."

The man kept trying to struggle out of Sylnan's grip, even attempting to bite the mans' normal hand. He could feel his own blood start to pool around him on the stone alley. In his mind he could not only hear the man above him rambling but also, a deep gravelly voice in his brain chuckling.

"-and then I just had to run. I mean what would I have done? Just let those guards catch me? That would be dumb. I mean it wasn't even that worth it because in the end noble meat doesn't even taste good cause a lot is fake and magic filled. And you might think that's weird but when you try the natural stuff there is a difference and I…oh…I wasn't even done with my story. Come on man…" 

Sylnan stood back up, looking down at the bloodied body at his feet, the back of the man was horrifying. Simply looking at it you could barely tell what was cloth and what was flesh. He crouched down and started ripping flesh from bone, filling jars with the two elves' blood. He harvested a few organs and such into a bag, noting to visit the sewers. He could make some good money off these. Taking one chunk of meat and biting into it, he could feel his nerves calm and feel more human. Looking back at what remained of the two elf bodies, he wanted to vomit. He hated having to do this but it was needed.

Hours later the two bodies were discovered and guards were surrounding the alleys in a 50ft radius of the sight. People in the Wharf were becoming more protective in public. Three figures stood, looking from the crowd; a Tabaxi, a dwarf and a teifling, and they had a feeling that all these events were a bit too strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this worl existed, but I've got like one ofther part saved to show off


End file.
